1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit layout of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
The physical structure of a semiconductor device determines the performance of the semiconductor. For example, the channel width and the channel length of a semiconductor device affect the current volume of the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device usually includes the metal layer. The metal layer used to pass the source/drain current also affects the conductivity of the semiconductor device.
In the amplifier, the switch usually conducts source/drain current by the single metal layer which is usually made of cooper. Because the switch usually conducts a large amount of current, the current density of the single metal layer in the switch is high. As a result, the single metal layer might be irregularly short together or be open-circuited due to the electro-migration effect.
Therefore, there is a need for a new semiconductor device which can disperse the current and reduce the current density to prevent the metal layer from being irregularly short together or open-circuited.